User blog:DFTP/Master Theory (Temporary)
Everything Explained By DFTP: All Games Solved! Hello everyone, my name is DFTP. Today I will try to solve whole game. I so far explained Golden Cupcake. I will be supporting few theories and some of my own. I will be counting FFD as a sister location. MCI – Is a missing children incident Springlocks are – Golden Freddy, Springtrap, Fredbear TCTC – Take Cake Minigame GGGL – Give Gifts Give Life minigame FFP – Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. FFD – Fredbear’s Family Diner Mangle will be it (opinion) And Phone Guy will be still alive. The Timeline= Five Nights at Freddy’s 4 So, let’s start the prequel Five Nights at Freddy’s 4, a very beginning. So, I was totally wrong what I said night 1-5 heppened before, eventually it makes to think a kid survived night 6-7 however his not, so I will be counting we are playing as Bite Victim’s Brother. Of course Nightmare Animatronics grab him like a kid, however Big Brother is a victim of MCI, more on this later. So, when FNAF 4 Takes place? The Answer is – 1987, the evidences are in the bedroom, a lamp from 80s, more animatronics and company is very rich because they probably created three golden animatronics (Including Golden Freddy). Big Brother has a nightmares that he is a his small brother, suffering from animatronics. As I searched so far, Nightmare Animatronics represent these four bullies: Nightmare Foxy: Big Brother/4th kid from GGGL minigame and Foxy minigame. Nightmare Freddy: 1st kid/1st Bully from FNAF 4 and GGGL minigame and Foxy minigame. Nightmare Bonnie: 2nd kid and bully from FNAF 4 minigame and FNAF 2 GGGL minigame and Foxy minigame. Nightmare Chica: 3rd kid and bully in FNAF 4 and from GGGL minigame and Foxy minigame. I thought Bite Victim was in Golden Freddy, however I was wrong and I found a very good candidate but more on this later. Nightmare Fredbear represent a animatronic that killed him. Plsuhtrap is finger trap and Bite victim was scared of a plush that girl were holding. But? Who does Nightmare represent? The answer is – A Shadow Animatronic of Fredbear. Remember messege “shadows seems to be misunderstood in a child’s mind”. As we know Bite Victim was scared of Fredbear but not of Springtrap or Bonnie (of course we see Nightmare Bonnie but as I said before he represent a bully not animatronic himself) and everytime he sees Fredbear he starts to cry or hide somewhere. When he see Springtrap/Spring Bonnie he doesn’t run away. Nightmare also is translucent, so maybe he is Shadow of Fredbear. However he is not Shadow/Purple Freddy because Purple Freddy doesn’t have an appearance in FNAF 4, the shadows kid see is just a shadows. Let’s go in minigames, PFF always with Bite Victim, because it’s soul of his mom. Why kid is scared of Fredbear costume? He saw his mom dying inside of a suit and now Mom possessed his plushie to help him out. Note in girl’s room lies Mangle, and it under construction, it’s defiantly room of a mom, also note PFF hides in a flowers and in a room appears a photo of a flower, which proves my point! Let’s see, there is no much Easter eggs here, the girl we see with toy collection possessed Toy Chica because the teaser confirmed that “In FNAF 4 minigame why would a tiny Toy Chica be missing her beak.” A girl removed a beak and when SAVETHEM happened she possessed Toy Chica. On night 5 4 bullies stuffed Bite Victim in a mouth of Fredbear and then happens The Bite Of 87’. Wait we missed FNAF 4 Minigame when kid were locked in a Backstage. Who locked him there? It’s not A big Brother, it was… The Puppet. Note a headless suit lies and wires coming from it, what if A kid saw The Puppet hallucination popping out from a suit and locked a door and the ghost disappeared. On night 6 minigame The Puppet is not here, it’s a girl talking at the end. However The Puppet took Bite Victim’s body? Let’s go in Five Nights at Freddy’s 2 minigame SAVETHE, from a box goes blood. The Puppet also can go anywhere, remember what Phone Guy said? “I’ll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing, it always thinking and it can go anywhere, I’m not sure if was here pretty much before, so just don’t forget the music box.”. And who did The Bite Victim possess? Toy Bonnie, note Bite Victim is not scared of Spring Bonnie, however staff locked him in a Safe Room, Bonnie is possessed by a bully and Toy Bonnie is good candidate, note he also antagonist that can enter the office when Toy Chica never enters the office if player puts on a Freddy mask. Toy Bonnie also first leaves Show Stage, in a Party Room he with his guitar in a room. Maybe Bite Victim controlling him? BB is not candidate because he only came as new member with JJ, he doesn’t have an appearance in SAVETHEM and Nightmare BB represent a kid with balloon in FNAF 4. Shadow Freddy is PFF AKA~ Ghost of a Bite Victim. Five Nights at Freddy’s 2 In Five Nights at Freddy’s 2 we playing in a Toy Location, this location is after old location. What happened in a Old Location? Purple Guy takes revenge for losing his job and kills four bullies and 5th innocent kid. The Puppet stuffs kids in Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy suits. 5th kid was stuffed in suit of Golden Freddy. But wait what suit used the killer since Fredbear scrapped and Springtrap was locked in a safe room? Golden Freddy suit, he uses it and lures children to Safe Room NOT Backstage. However, yes Springtrap suit was locked in a Safe Room but Purple Guy did lured the kids to Safe Room and in GGGL minigame where The Puppet stuffs kids, Springtrap Suit gone, Springtrap was a used suit, also Golden Freddy lost his five fingers when his springlock hand was re-used. Backstage has camera in there and Safe Room is not on a security map and is invisible for customers. Foxy also takes role in that incident and the old location closes down because animatronics started to have bad smell and blood were coming out from them. Let’s move to SAVETHEM Minigame. Purple Guy kills 4 children in FNAF 2 (which results he killed 10 kids (excluding 5th kid from SAVETHEM minigame and TCTC Sobbing Kid was killed by him incidently), The Puppet gives life to them. He stuffs their bodies in Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Foxy/Mangle/Funtime Foxy and The Bite Victim/5th kid from SAVETHEM minigame possesses Toy Bonnie. So let’s move to gameplay. What is JJ? Well it’s not a hallucination but it’s a twin of Balloon Boy. This animatronic doesn’t have any mysteries unlikely from BB’s paperpal. This paperpal is haunted and most likely drawled by a kid who possesses Old Chica. Wait I forgot about Mangle. Mangle were a building animatronic, when it arrived it was dismantled by Purple Guy NOT kids, the reason why Purple Guy dismantled it is no reason however it was Purple Guy since kids JUST can’t dismantle a robot and they have no reason unlikely from The Murderer. The Mangle is possessed SAVETHEM kid and Toy Freddy is possessed by a girl from FNAF 4( that spooked Bite Victim, telling him animatronics becoming alive at night) that’s why Toy Freddy, even thought it can be possible a girl possessed Freddy Fazbear. There is drawing of Golden Freddy with four kids because Golden Freddy was a used suit. Alright what does Bare Endoskeleton belong to?? Bare Endoskeleton is NOT endoskeleton of Golden Freddy, first of all Bare Endoskeleton is too tall and it can be debunked by ears. Bare Endoskeleton is second endoskeleton of Foxy the Pirate, it very most likely because they have same ears and this endoskeleton returns inside of Unwithered Foxy from FNAF 1. As I said before Shadow Animatronics represent dead employees that died inside, that’s why Shadow Bonnie starts in Show Stage 01 and Shadow Freddy looks familiar to Golden Freddy because they are ghosts of employees, Shadow Freddy in FNAF 3 however a suit but the suit and ghost is NOT a Bite Victim. The Puppet in a main hallway IS NOT a hallucination and BB paper pal is not a hallucination. If, so why don’t we see paper-pal is both places? Let move why Toy Location closed down: Mangle did not bit Jeremy, its wrong. FNAF 2 Location closed down because toy animatronics are scrapped DUE TO possible muflections and Mangle’s jaw is broken, it’s always opened and it’s unknown if it can close it. Five Nights at Freddy’s 1 This game has not so many mysteries, IT’S ME meaning is on another tabber explained. Oh wait here is coming prove why Foxy is possessed by Bite Victim’s Brother and he is 4th kid from GGGL minigame, note in FNAF 1 Foxy popping out from doorway like Big Brother is popping under the bed or behind the bed. Golden Freddy was fixed. He is not a commission yet, just fixed and they put endoskeleton back I nhim, the big prove is that visible endoskeleton under Golden Freddy’s arms and hands unlikely from FNAF 2. Now time to explain Backstage. Purple Guy dies in FNAF 1 before it was opened, the big evidence is that in the FNAF 1 Location before opening Kitchen is sealed up and Supply Closet it not in the building yet. Purple Guy uses Shadow Freddy suit that was in The Kitchen to lure animatronics to room however 5th kid/Golden Freddy on night 5 forces Purple Guy to wear Springtrap suit and the suit kills Purple Guy inside because Springtrap suit were not safety to wear, remember training tape on night 5-6 states that it is true. But why in Backstage heads sometimes stare into a camera. Look there is an endoskeleton with Bonnie head and Bonnie when enters here doesn’t stuff him in a suit. In a trailer Bonnie puts off his mask and shows an endoskeleton. This endoskeleton belongs to Bonnie as spare endo most likely however it is also possible the plushies Bite Victim had possessed those empty heads in Backstage. Toy Animatronics are totally were scrapped. The reason why they don’t have glowing eyes because children already left suit when they dismantled toys that’s why there is no Phantom Toy Freddy however Phantom Mangle appears again. Hmm, strange let me explain why. Mangle saw a Bite Incident and recorded a message in FNAF 4 and 2, that’s why it returns to FNAF 3. Five Nights at Freddy’s 3 So, here is the sequel to Five Nights at Freddy’s, Five Nights at Freddy’s 3. I’m so far will explain Golden Cupcake. Golden Cupcake belongs to Springtrap NOT Spring Chica which does not exist. Springtrap/Spring Bonnie is back-up singer however note in FNAF 4 he holds something in his hand on a Show Stage. Phantom Animatronics are burned and remember on Night 6 Fazbear’s Fright burned to the ground, the hallucinations are into the future however they don’t survive, they just are part of haunted building. Springtrap suit survives the fire along with empty heads of Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy and Golden Freddy however Purple Guy DID NOT survive the fire. Who caused the fire? It was… FNAF 3 Night Guard Also known as Phone Guy! “Wait but, but Phone Guy dies on night 4 in FNAF 1” I’ll explain this later. Phone Guy did it, the main protagonist is Phone Guy in entire series! Phone Guy came back to Fazbear’s Fright to finish everything and burn the building to dust, note in FNAF 3 the building appears to Scott’s avatar! Scott Cawthon voiced Phone Guy and note Phantom Puppet in the office doing nothing but staring and looking at Phone Guy. Maybe because he thinking about something like Phone Guy said. “… he always thinking and it can go anywhere…” – Phone Guy, night 2 FNAF 2 phone call. That’s why FNAF 3 Night Guard is Phone Guy. “But, FNAF 3 is 30 years later… and Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza” closed down in FNAF 1” – community. Well, wikians misunderstood “30 years later messege…”, where Fazbear’s Fright takes place? It’s not FNAF 1 Location neither FNAF 2 and not own one, remember Phone Dude said (and Steam page) says company enters the building and searching for survived animatronics, they took the former location. Yes FNAF 3 is The Old Location with old posters of Cartoon Bonnie, Chica and Freddy and can appear posters of Spring Bonnie by Springtrap, it proves Springtrap to be Spring Bonnie, but let’s come back to the location. The Old Location shut down in 1987 most likely because Phone Guy welcomes Jeremy to summer job, this means phone calls were pre-recorded (FNAF 4 is in 1987 but not in the same time with FNAF 2 just letting you know). This means the year is 2017 (1987 + 30 = 2017), not 2007 or 2002 like we thought. And Good Ending is confirmed to be canon, because Storyline in FNAF is over and FNAF 5 won’t be anything. Let’s continue about Phantom Puzzle. Phantom Chica is kid from Mangle’s Quest, Phantom Freddy is kid from Show Stage 01 minigame, Phantom Foxy is from Chica’s Party minigame, Phantom Puppet is from Glitch Minigame and finally Phantom BB is just a phantom hallucination. Phantom Mangle is prototype of Toy Foxy, it was not included in Extra Menu and it’s static seems to be physicial and same to familiar one we hear in FNAF 2. The End. |-|Springlock timeline= First Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, 1973 Remember Phone Guy states in FNAF 1 animatronics sang same stupid songs for 20 years… 1993 – 20 = 1972; So this is first location. In this location were some rooms however there was only one animatronic – Springlock Freddy Fazbear. Then Violet Guy, the young Purple Guy arrived and tried to calm down sobbing kid. Unfortunatly Sobbing Kid dies however Purple Guy didn’t want to kill him, it was incident. Note in TCTC minigame Purple Guy didn’t have knife or pistol to kill him, that’s why it was incident and Purple Guy tried to calm him down. This didn’t stop restaurant however Purple Guy starts to work here only in 1987. In 1983 Fazbear Entertainment made a cartoon called “Fredbear & Friends” and a Sister Location. Freddy Fazbear was painted yellow and named Golden Freddy and they repainted that Freddy animatronic to gold and changed his hat design to brown hat and black bowtie. Freddy Fazbear from 1983 replaced him in that location. Sister Location AKA~ FFDv2, 1983 – 1986 There were two known animatronics. Golden Freddy And Springtrap/Spring Bonnie (perhaps The Puppet is at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza at the moment). This FFD v2 is possibly present as Show Stage 01. Golden Freddy is not FNAF 4 Fredbear, he is former Fredbear and he is not a temporary costume. Show Stage 01 IS NOT Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza like I thought first it looks different to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza plus different decorations. In 1986 Golden Freddy/Former Fredbear decomisisoned and was replaced by fatter and more kid friendly version Fredbear. Golden Freddy was used as parts and lost his springlock hands and Staff replaced them with hands with four fingers. Fredbear’s Family Diner v2, 1987 Fredbear and Spring Bonnie left on Show Stage since Golden Freddy was putten away. Fredbear was a springlock where Bite Victim’s mom died inside and Bite Victim saw it and always feared this suit. Well Big Brother stuffed Bite Victim in a mouth of Fredbear and Fredbear bit him and happened The Bite of 87’. Fredbear went for scrap however Spring Bonnie decommissioned and was putted in Safe Room. The End. |-|FNAF 4 Kids and etc., who they did possessed?= FNAF 4 Bite Victim is SAVETHEM 5th kid who possessed Toy Bonnie. Note: Bite Victim is not scared of Bonnie (including Springtrap) Animatronics and he can’t possess Golden Freddy or other animatronics. In SAVETHEM BB is not existed yet and that’s why Bite Victim was stuffed inside of Toy Bonnie. Plus Toy Bonnie (as other toys too, started as toys.) FNAF 4 Girl with green Eyes/SAVETHEM 1st kid – Toy Freddy. FNAF 4 Girl with Plush trap/SAVETHEM 2nd kid – Mangle. FNAF 4 Girl with toy collection/SAVETHEM 3rd kid – Toy Chica. FNAF 4 Kid with Balloon/SAVETHEM 4th kid – Balloon Boy. 1st kid/bully – Freddy Fazbear. 2nd kid/bully – Bonnie The Bunny. 3rd kid/bully – Chica the Chicken. Big Brother AKA~Bite victim’s Brother/4th kid/bully – Foxy the Pirate. 5th kid/Unseen in FNAF 4 – Golden Freddy. Purple Guy – Springtrap. Bare Endoskeleton – Unknown kid from FNAF 4 never seen that firstly was in Fredbear. Endoskeleton v2 – Bonnie’s Second endoskeleton. Shadow Animatronics – Ghost of employees. PFF – Mom that died in springlock failures. Plushies of a Bite Victim – Possibly empty heads in Backstage in FNAF 1. Shadow Freddy suit (FNAF 3 minigame and gameplay) – Haunted suit that Purple Guy used. JJ – Unseen kid in series |-|It’s Me messeges= It’s Me are messeges of Golden Freddy. Note: THEY ARE NOT HALLUCINATIONS, and physical with secret Freddy and Bonnie with eyes screens or eyeless animatronics screens. Explaining: “IT’S ME” Written on walls. Explained: Because murders happened in Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza Golden Freddy “IT’S ME” words Explained: Because Golden Freddy was premusbaly a used suit. The Puppet in a hallway Explained: First Victim and coming for the player “IT’S ME” on sign in Pirate’s Cove. Explained: Murders happened in Pirate’s Cove. Posters of Spring Bonnie Explained: Springtrap was Spring Bonnie before purple Guy died inside of him. Paper pals In FNAF 2-3 Explained: Children drawled them and then they were haunting by ghosts of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. |-|Debunks= |-|FNAF 1= TheoryGod87: Golden Freddy is just a hallucination Disproven, we hear his voice on night 5, also how can both night guards see same thing? TheoryGod87: Mike is the killer! “Mike killed all” IS NOT A PROVE! |-|FNAF 2= GT Fan: BB is not a toy! Red cheeks and looks as a toy. He is defiantly from the toy era not just a new animatronic. GF Fan: FNAF 2 is a sequel! *cringes* paycheck disproved that and there are more new animatronics THAN in FNAF 1 location. GT Fan: FNAF 2 PHONE CALLS ARE NOT PRE-RECORDED!!! Frtiz Smith is also Phone Guy How can they not be pre-recorded if Phone Guy confirmed that in FNAF 1 and he welcomes us to “summer job”! Fritz Smith can’t be Phone Guy because he’s just a night guard. |-|FNAF 3= Bonnie Fan: Golden Freddy is Fredbear in FNAF 4! How can that be possible if he decommissioned in 1987 and was replaced by new version, also different hands and weight and FNAF 4 is not in the same time as FNAF 2 but they still different. Bonnie Fan: Show Stage 01 is Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. So, why on TV we never seen Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie and plushies of themselves? Bonnie Fan: Bad Ending is canon, also PurpleGuy survived the fire. Maybe the suit did survive but Purple did not also storyline is ended in FNAF series! Bonnie Fan: FNAF 3 Phone Calls ARE PRE-RECORDED! Phone Dude said he found training tapes which disproves your point. |-|FNAF 4= Violet Guy: Two killers How? They look separate but they can’t be separate it’s impossible, also Violet Guy doesn’t have an appearance in other games. Violet Guy: Spring lock failurs are the incident we see. It’s wrong. Phone Guy manges in FNAF 3 that two employees died inside of costumes. Violet Guy: FNAF 4 is after FNAF 3. Give me more proof please. Post your bad theories here. |-|Phone Guy= Phone Guy is main protagonist is this storyline not Purple Guy. Purple Guy is main antagonist. Phone Guy pre-recorded FNAF 1 phone calls in the old location and faked his death, if he was truly dead how did he record them in FNAF 2? Phone Guy recorded training tapes as a history what were happening in Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza and as I said before he ends everything in FNAF 3 when he burns Fazbear’s Fright to dust! Thanks to PBEgaming for checking this out. Thank you for year of support to my friends: 1. Ezorde (I and him are friends since the sent messege due to friend request.) 2. Mr Mark Twain 3. Mich2B 4. Ocean7447 (He and I believe that there was only one bite, and we team of 87' 5. OgsUpgSith 6. physic friend fredbear (I found him on a wikia and I talk to him sometimes) 7. HTFCuddles 8. BB Enragement child. 9. LochNessOtter499 10. Chiselerlikescheese 11. Poinsot 12. The Mangle (Toy Foxy 2.0) 13. The-Endobent 14. CaveJohnson 15. SpringyBoy (I and him had several ridiculous debates in past however I know him so far and I decided to add him to my friend list.) 16. The-Endomaster 17. SuperGaming101 18. Bed head Zed (Why not? He's a nice roleplayer) 19. HSM Victory Ship (Hates 8-bit Gaming, still my favority admiral) 20. Warriorcatfan237 21. Young Female Foxy 22. Bonnie The King Bunny 23. Bonnie fan glitchy 24. The Purple Guy (Hail THE PURPLE THING, or you will die) 25. BFPFilms424 (A friend of mine on twitter, My twitter is unknown for you, and I won't tell you :):):):) ) 26. Mangledmedlingmetal (She was my bossat Abandoned rp, until I didn't make grammar mistake on Ultimate) 27. Aquamassege 28. Freddybeard 29. tOY Chica1916 30. coming soon... 31. TheBaldEagle (Admin and amazing theorist I SUPPORT) 32. Chrisdominoes (An good theorist, and good friend of mine.) 33. The Other Toy Freddy (We friends of BFP) 34. Turio 35. NotanUser 36. The Freddy From the Pizzaria. 37. Animal Lover 4080 (A good italian girl ._.) 38. TheoryGuy (He same likes Bb as me) 39. Gjlevis (My spirit belongs to him) 40. Tom11 (Silver Freddy lives on) 41. Psychohotdog (Exploder, ExplodingTNT) 42. Sean (to be deleted) 43. Tyranosavrdude11 44. The original victini 45. Dark Fredbear (again) 46. AshFox 47. DMBY (I asked him to be friends so he is here) 48. PBE (His amazing theorists and good friend of mine) 49. Constantable (He is a good admin on this wiki, very like him, and helped me out many times.) Category:Blog posts